Kiss you
Kiss You is the 1st opening theme song of the ''Silver Spoon'' anime. It was performed by Miwa and was released as the B-side feature of her single "Faraway/Kiss You" on September 4, 2013. Lyrics Japanese= From AnimeLyrics.com: 本格的な夏の日差しが肌を焦がしてゆくように 私もあなたに恋焦がれる 海へドライブ 運転する横顔なでる潮風が気持ちいい Summer day ビーチパラソ\ル カラフルだ yeah 砂浜に咲く花みたい Kiss you あなたのことを もっともっと近くに感じたい私だけ見て Kiss you プクっとふくらんだ胸の想い 唇に乗せて伝えたいの だから Kiss you 海岸腰掛けて かき氷食べながら話す まぶしくて細める目の先 青空にかかる虹 sunny rain ビーチサンダル ペディキュアに yeah 願いを込めて 叶えたい Kiss you 確かめる魔法 言葉なんて忘れてしまった二人の影 Kiss you 目的地まであと少し 今だけは二人きりなんだから はやくKiss you ファーストキスの思い出も yeah 甘酸っぱい青春にも yeah 遠い記憶になっちゃってたって yeah 最後まで待ってくれたら yeah あの鳥のように自由に飛んで 二人だけの世界 羽ばたけるなら あなたと一緒にどこまでもゆきたい Kiss you あなたのことを もっともっと近くに感じたい 私だけ見て Kiss you プクっとふくらんだ胸の想い 唇に乗せて伝えたいの だから Kiss you だから Kiss you だから さあ Kiss you |-| Roumaji= From AnimeLyrics.com: honkakuteki na natsu no hizashi ga hada o kogashiteyuku you ni watashi mo anata ni koikogareru umi e doraibu unten suru yokogao naderu shiokaze ga kimochi ii SUMMER DAY biichi parasoru karafuru da yeah sunahama ni saku hana mitai KISS YOU anata no koto o motto motto chikaku ni kanjitai watashi dake mite KISS YOU pukutto fukuranda mune no omoi kuchibiru ni nosete tsutaetai no dakara KISS YOU kaigan koshikakete kakikoori tabenagara hanasu mabushikute hosomeru me no saki aozora ni kakaru niji SUNNY RAIN biichi sandaru pedikyua ni yeah negai o komete kanaetai KISS YOU tashikameru mahou kotoba nante wasureteshimatta futari no kage KISS YOU mokutekichi made ato sukoshi ima dake wa futarikiri na nda kara hayaku KISS YOU faasuto kisu no omoide mo yeah amazuppai seishun ni mo yeah tooi kioki ni natchatteta tte yeah saigo made mattekuretara yeah ano tori no you ni jiyuu ni tonde futari dake no sekai habatakeru nara anata to issho ni doko made mo yukitai Kiss you anata no koto o motto motto chikaku ni kanjitai watashi dake mite Kiss you pukutto fukuranda mune no omoi kuchibiru ni nosete tsutaetai no dakara KISS YOU dakara KISS YOU dakara saa KISS YOU |-| English translation= Crappy Google translate version... So full-fledged summer sunlight burns your skin I also love you Driving to the sea, the feel of the sea breeze feels good on a SUMMER DAY Beach parasols, so colorful yeah It looks like a flower blooming on a sandy beach KISS YOU I want to feel more near you, but I just watch KISS YOU I want to tell you from my lips, my feelings fill my chest That is why I wanna KISS YOU Talking by the seashore sitting while eating shaved ice The sun dazzles my eyes There's a rainbow over blue skies making SUNNY RAIN Beach sandals, pedicure yeah That's what I wish KISS YOU Two shadows of two people who forgot magic truth KISS YOU Only a some will go with me there Quickly KISS YOU Memories of the first kiss yeah Sweet and sour youth, as well yeah It was my distant memory yeah Wait till the end yeah Flying freely like that bird If only two people flying I'll go anywhere with you KISS YOU I want to feel you more closely Only for me KISS YOU I want to tell you from my lips, my feelings fill my chest So KISS YOU So KISS YOU So come on KISS YOU Tracklist # Faraway # Kiss you # Delight # Faraway ~instrumental~ # Kiss you ~instrumental~ References External links * Sony Music Japan - [http://www.sonymusic.co.jp/artist/miwa/discography/SRCL-8351 Kiss you/Faraway【アニメ盤(期間生産限定盤)】] * fansoop - [PV Miwa – Kiss You (subbed)] Navigation Category:Silver Spoon Category:Theme Music